


Don't Expect Much More Than That

by azureheavens



Series: Being my friend is very sexy of you [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, SO MUCH BANTER, Then back to friends, When you're young and sexy why not?, then back to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: “…Just you wait, Claude,” Hilda teased in a light voice, her eyes narrowed with mischief. “I’ll find some way to leave you speechless.”“You will? Ha!” Claude threw his hands behind his head, looking up at the clouds. “Intriguing… Well, I sure would love to see you try.”





	Don't Expect Much More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Claude and Hilda. They’re fun, they’re sexy, and they’re everything I’ve been looking for in a ship for a loooooong time. I’m excited to write a bunch about them, so look forward it!

For a brief moment, Claude thought Hilda was trying to kill him.

It was a force of habit, one honed over a brief lifetime of near-death experiences. As he continued to study in Garreg Mach Monastery, he expected he’d get his fill of those soon enough.

Teach had assigned the two to work in the stables that week, saying something about building trust and unity. But it was mostly to see if Hilda would actually attempt any work besides batting her lashes to wriggle out of it. Claude was this week’s victim and though she tried, he was too used to her games by now.

Despite some minor differences in personality, they had become quite close for recent strangers. Claude was upfront about his scheming. Half of his defense was ensuring others knew not to start with him by virtue of his reputation. Hilda, however, was a serpent. Lying in wait, flaring her colors once necessary. Otherwise, she skated along, free of worries and chores. A select few seemed to catch on, and once they did, Hilda bounded off to the next target.

But she still hung around him. He saw through her game and she let him. Maybe it was too much effort to ignore the new house leader, but Claude enjoyed Hilda’s company. She wasn’t hard to look at, that’s for certain. They would banter and flirt, but that’s as far as it went. He never saw a use in crossing that line.

In fact, he couldn't fully understand what led to this. They were behind the stables, rolling their used barrels to the back for storage when Hilda tried to weasel out of finishing one last time.

“Oh, no! You don’t get to slip away that easily.” Claude frowned, wearing his best disappointed face. “We still have to change out the hay before we leave. Otherwise, our noble steeds will be left to roll in their own filth.”

Disgust flashed across Hilda’s demure face, but she swooped right back into character. “Oh, but if I don’t go now, I’ll be late to see Professor Manuela! I promised to help her organize supplies for the infirmary before we deal with that rebellion thing. We need to be extra stocked up in case someone gets hurt.”

“How noble of you,” Claude said flatly. “But what’s truly noble is finishing what you started, especially if all you did was watch and comment the whole time. I’m beginning to think you’re just trying to use me…”

“No, never!” Hilda pressed her fingers to her mouth, her puppy dog eyes in full effect. “It’s just that I’m sooo busy, running around and helping everyone. Like Professor Byleth!”

Ah yes, their saint of a professor. Her secrets were an ocean inside an even bigger ocean, which made Claude ever so grateful she chose the Golden Deer. Seeing her sprint down the halls with lost items in tow was a majestic sight, but not what he was trying to focus on now. “If that’s how you see yourself…” he trailed off, shrugging. “But if you want to emulate dear Teach, you need to set a proper example. Foster that team unity! ‘We must all do our part!’ And so on.”

“Oh, but _Claude!”_ Hilda pleaded.

_“Hilda!”_ Claude mimicked with a grin.

Hilda’s hands dropped to her sides, and she regarded him with a strikingly cold glare. “…You just always have to have the last word, don’t you?”

“Yeah. And I’m pretty good at it if I say so myself.”

“…Just you wait, Claude,” Hilda teased in a light voice, her eyes narrowed with mischief. “I’ll find some way to leave you speechless.”

“You will? Ha!” Claude threw his hands behind his head, looking up at the clouds. “Intriguing… Well, I sure would love to see you try.”

Hilda took it as an invitation. At first, she stared silently before flipping her hair in a huff. She started to walk away, before pivoting and dashing at him. Before he could react, her hands locked on his jacket and shoved him back. Claude stumbled back gracelessly, arms loose like a ragdoll, as his back hit the dusty stone wall.

Hilda squeezed her lips hard against his. Passionless, as if to prove a point. Claude’s face grew hot despite himself, his arms hanging midair like a marionette. He tried to pull free, but Hilda tightened her iron grip, pinning him in place with her soft mouth.

The moment passed like an eternity. Was he supposed to kiss back? Did it count as making him speechless if she forced his mouth to another use? What was she wearing that smelled so good? Now this was a gambit he had never thought to use. No enemy he faced yet required seduction, and it wasn’t a scheme he could use repeatedly. Besides that, Hilda would never use her wiles so… directly. What was her game, actually?

The ache on the back of his skull began to dull, and Hilda was still kissing him. Just as he had resigned to enjoy himself, Hilda pulled back with an exaggerated “Mwah!” She didn’t even blush, just smirked in triumph.

Claude blinked down at her. “Oh... was that all?”

Hilda blinked back. “Um,” she began, pink eyes indignant, “what do you mean, was that all?”

“I mean, was that all you meant to do?” He fought back a nervous chuckle, still admittedly off guard. “If that was to leave me speechless, then how am I still yammering at you? Admit it, your ploy lacks follow through.”

She scoffed and let go. “Excuse me, you are supposed to be dumbfounded! And after I put in all that effort to-” Hilda stopped herself, puffing out her cheeks. “You could have at least, like, swooned.”

“Me? Swoon?” Claude dusted himself off, still leaning against the wall. “I am certainly flattered, but your behavior now leads me to believe you weren’t sincere in the first place.”

Hilda rolled her eyes. “Well, whatever. If something like that doesn’t faze you, then I guess I’m doomed to stay by your side after all.”

Some emotion twinged in him, like a prickling of anticipation. Claude shrugged. “Is that a bad thing?”

Hilda said nothing while she tended to her fingernails. She was still awfully close to him, though looking now you wouldn’t have known they had just locked lips. Now that he had time to compose himself, Claude was a little let down that’s all it was. He watched her curiously as she ignored him. Was this part of the act too? Something told him there was more to the story.

“Well, I can tell that kiss wasn’t sincere, so I promise I won’t tell anyone about it.”

Pink eyes flicked to meet his green. “And why would you think it wasn’t sincere, hmm?”

“Because you’re ignoring me now, even though you effectively made the first move.” Claude wasn’t interested in this hard-to-get ploy if it was even her intention. Right now, he was still trying to figure out his own. “But I know you were just trying to get the upper hand in our argument. Though your technique was… inspired.”

Hilda soaked up the praise as he expected. She perked up, assured of her victory. “Oh, please! I didn’t do anything worth mentioning. But I still say I managed to scheme the words right out of you.”

Claude laughed, standing up from the wall. “So, you have. Now then, I guess we should both better ge-”

He hated having to pull this trick, but he was just dying to figure something out. As he walked past her, Claude scooped his arm behind Hilda’s waist and spun her around. She squeaked. Now _she_ was pressed with her back against the wall. His shadow cast over her face, her eyes blinking in shock up at him.

Claude casually propped his other arm against the wall, leaning in a way that gave her plenty of space to escape. If this was going to work, he’d have to give her plenty of leeway (and to ignore the flush of his own cheeks) to figure Hilda out. “Sorry about that,” he muttered, a playful lilt in his voice, “but that move you pulled sparked my curiosity.”

Hilda’s eyes darted to the side where Claude wasn’t, then they stopped right back on him. This was no demure act, as far as he could tell: This was the real deal. “Really? A-and what exactly are you curious about?”

“About you, mostly. Do you stand by your story? That your kiss gambit didn’t mean anything?”

“Uh, yup! That’s all! Nothing more than that.”

“Thought so, and that’s fine by me.” Claude nodded blithely, a careful smile plastered on his face. He had never tried anything like this before, so he worried about taking things too far. “That means we don’t have to worry. Anything that happens doesn’t have to follow us if we don’t want it to.”

Hilda searched his face, checking for any crack or weakness he might have left unattended. “Do you think that something actually _will_ happen?”

“Not sure, but I am open to finding out.”

Slowly, a coy smile curled at her pink painted lips. “You know…” Hilda began, idly walking her fingers up Claude’s chest, stopping at his exposed collarbone. “Sylvain tried to pull this exact thing on me the other day.”

“Really?” Claude feigned surprise. “How did that go?”

“Not as well as this,” she cooed. Her fingers left the barest touch on his neck when she tilted her head, closing her eyes.

Claude let his lips fall to hers and promptly lost his mind. The way her lips moved beneath his, soft and yielding, but he didn’t give in. He kept leaning on the wall, fighting to stay aloof, but his hand tightening on her waist betrayed too much. Shifting his weight, he held her shoulders in both hands and smoothed them down her arms, marveling at the muscle he found there. Hilda moved to accommodate him, but only let _him_ kiss her. It wasn’t long before they pulled away again, their cheeks flushed, each holding their breath.

Claude couldn’t help but smile. First, Hilda gave a playful peck on the corner of his mouth, pulling away quickly. Grinning, Claude planted a loud kiss on her other cheek. Her giggle bubbled infectiously, and then she grabbed his collar and pulled him in again. Their breath mingled, warming him through and through. When she laced her fingers into his tousled mess of hair, Claude’s knees buckled before catching himself. It was a... surprise that he was surprised, tingles still treading down his spine.

“Claude? Hilda? Have you finished your assignment yet?”

Hilda jerked away just as he did. Claude’s eyes flashed open. “Oh, no.” He gulped. “It’s _Teach_.”

“You haven’t come to report your results yet,” she called again. Her voice sounded far away, but still too close for comfort. He didn’t see anyone come up from the market, so she must have been by the animals. “Where are you two?”

“Uh, over here, Teach.”

“…Behind the stables?”

Only now did Claude realize what he had done. “W-wait!”

Hilda gaped at him, whispering, “What are you doing!?”

“My bad!” He whispered back. “It’s just… surprisingly hard to lie to her.”

“This isn’t time for that! Hurry and get off me, before she sees us.”

Claude’s mind whirled with plans. He needed one that required the least prep in the quickest time. He would just have to try his luck with lying again. “Don’t you worry, I’ll go out there first, then you come when you want,” he said, tweaking her nose. “Just follow my lead.” He would have savored the exasperated look she gave him, but instead, he dashed off to the front before Teach could make it around.

Dark hair and pale blue eyes stared at him, his professor’s expression dipping only once in surprise. Byleth always had a knack for knowing exactly where each student was in the monastery, but today she seemed off her game. Perfect.

“Hey there! Sorry, the work got away from us.” Claude smoothed out his disheveled coat, holding eye contact. “Hilda’s finishing something up in the back.”

She looked at the state of his clothes with mild to no interest, not even sparing a comment. “Is she? That’s a surprise, but I’m glad to hear it.”

“That’s right. Our good Hilda has really shown improvement today. Why in one day, she’s already gone leaps and bounds in terms of forwardness.” His mind flashed back to just seconds before, when she tugged his face onto hers. He shoved down the heat rising in his chest. “I mean, directness. I mean… She’s changed.”

“And, finally done!” Hilda now appeared, stretching her arms high above her head, her figure on full display. “No thanks to you, Claude.”

Byleth propped her hand on her chin and set her calm, curious gaze on her. “What were you doing back there?”

“Rolling those pesky barrels back to where we found them. Then Claude here just ditched me as soon as he heard your voice! Pretty rude, I’d say.”

No love lost, though Claude admired Hilda’s commitment to nonchalance. “Well, we were supposed to check back in an hour ago, right? I just didn’t want Teach to worry about her precious ducklings.”

“Two hours ago,” Byleth supplied.

“Right, exactly.”

Hilda winced guiltily. “Ooh, sorry professor. I guess me working in the stables with Claude just isn’t a good mix. It’s probably best you don’t assign me here again.”

Teach didn’t bat an eye. “I’m sure with more practice, you’ll get better.” Claude fought back a snicker. Hilda glared at him. Byleth either didn’t notice this exchange or paid it no mind as she continued. “I’m glad I thought to check on you, so you don’t waste your whole day. Would you say today was productive?”

The two exchanged a look. Hilda bit her lip, looking Claude over. “I suppose it was productive. I wouldn’t say it was a complete waste of time.”

Claude winked. “I agree, dear Hilda. And what’s a little time wasted between two attractive young people?”

Byleth tilted her head. “What does being attractive have to do with it?”

“Why, everything! Living the charmed life, not a care in the world. Except tending to the horses, of course.”

Byleth stared for a moment, then simply nodded. “I see. Then good work, both of you.” She left towards the market and started down the steps. He was ready to give her one last wave when she suddenly turned back. “Oh, Claude?”

“Yeah, Teach?”

Byleth tapped a finger to the corner of her mouth. “You have a mark on your face.”

“I do? Well, not for long.” He rubbed his thumb over the indicated area without bothering to look. “Good thing I have you around to keep me looking clean and presentable, right?”

Where a normal person may have smiled or scolded, Byleth just nodded. Her gaze seemed more knowing than usual, though it was probably his imagination. With a dash, she was gone, her footsteps pounding away down the steps.

Hilda let out a quiet breath. Their secret was secured, for now at least. Claude looked at his thumb, started, then clicked his tongue at his folly.

“What’s wrong?”

He flashed her a look, then showed off his lipstick streaked thumb. “Nice going, Hilda.”

She blinked in surprise, then settled back into character. “And how is that my fault? Honestly, your technique is so... sloppy.”

“Last I checked, I’m not the one wearing any makeup.”

“Well, you should. I’d say pink is a great color for you.”

“Seriously? I’ll have you know I am an autumn.”

Hilda rolled her eyes at him. Their moment of fun may have passed, but Claude wouldn’t mind kissing her again if she wanted to. Then the bell tower rang its melody, signaling the end of the day. Hilda flinched. “Oh, drat! Now I’m really going to be late.”

“Wait, you were serious? About meeting with Professor Manuela?”

“Of course! Well,” Hilda bobbed her head to the side. “I was supposed to meet with Professor Hanneman, but I didn’t want you looking for me if- Well, whatever! It’s all done now!”

“Wait, we’re not done. We still need to change out the hay.”

“Yeah, well, I have to go see Professor Hanneman! The professor wants me to study reason, so I’m stuck with getting tutored for the rest of the month. I’m not even good with that topic!”

Now it was Claude’s turn to sigh. He held his head in his hand, trying to figure how long this would take by himself. “Alright, I give in now. I’ll pick up the slack this once.”

Hilda beamed at him, a look he couldn’t quite tell if it was fake. “You will? Wow, thanks! You’re a lifesaver, Claude.”

“I try, I try. Although…” He brought his hand to his chin as if rubbing an invisible beard. “In exchange, there may be a favor I ask from you in the future. Do we have a deal?”

Hilda blanched, her lips pursing as she realized she was stuck. “I’ll have to think about it, but I make no guarantees... Just don’t-”

“Don’t expect much more than that,” Claude said, smiling and shaking his head. “You know, maybe if you found some new catchphrases, you’d be less transparent.”

Hilda stuck her tongue at him, then quickly recovered to her poised, innocent demeanor. She gave him a little smile, one not quite as potent as what she showed him behind the stables. But a spark still lingered there. She knocked her hip against his as she passed him, a small wave on her fingers.

Ignoring the sudden bubble in his stomach, Claude swiveled to wave back. “Alright, I’ll see you later then, Hilda! You take care! Aaaaand I’m all alone.”

A horse snorted from its stall. A tall gelding with a curly mane poked out its nose into the open. “Oh, if it isn’t Dorte.” Claude stepped back to face the horse’s shoulder, running his hand down the animal’s neck. “I bet you’re still waiting on someone to change your hay, aren’t you?”

The horse began to sniff Claude’s free hand for a treat but otherwise ignored the house leader. Claude looked down at the seemingly endless row of stalls and grimaced. A fine, smelly mess he had kissed himself into. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

A favor from the lovely Lady Goneril was hard to pass up. Especially in the pursuit of his dream.


End file.
